Transend Worlds
by SilverLunarKitsune
Summary: Naruto has a new friend who fell from the sky and crash lands in Konaha. What randomness will she bring to the group? Contains another Auther Char. Nara Rashi. Read and Revew .


**Me:OMG! OMG! OMG! MY FIRST FIC! ~squeals like a prep girl on a shopping spree~**

**Naruto: ~holds ears and wimpers~ Why'd you scream so loud and high pitched?**

**Sasuke: Yea... that hurt, Kit! ~rubs own ears~**

**Me: ~scoffs~ Babies... ~looks around with shifty eyes then brings out a really sharp kunai~**

**Cast and crew plus Orochimaru: ~backs away in fear~**

**Me: ~grins sadisticly bringing out an arsonle of very sharp and shiney pointy things~**

**Zasaku and Rashi: ~sigh~ SilverLunarKitsune dose not own Naruto, only us and the random story plot.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Seiya Zasaku, age eleven, orphan, black hair, blue eyes, lives alone and helps part time at a science lab in Tokyo, Japan, she's currently working out how she's going to find a stable new leader for her gang. Zasaku sighed and looked to the clock on the wall, two fifty-nine, almost time, she grinned as the bell rang, picked up her bag and high tailed it out of that class. As she walked out of the school building she smiled at her long time friend as she tried to get away from the schools soccer team and giggled. The school was co-ed but the girls refused to wear the girl's school uniform, Zasaku had never understood this, she loved the short red skirt with the long socks, but she loathed the shirt of the uniform. They walked out off the school grounds talking; they reached the subject about Zasaku's gang, "Zasaku-chan, why are you leaving the gang? You're the best leader we've had." "Because, Nina-chan, I have to work longer now. And I've all ready decided who will take my place." Nina sighed and nodded as they walked up and into an abandoned complex.

Zasaku walked into a room and changed out of her uniform and into a silver skirt, black shirt, and a black zip-up jacket with a silver one tailed kitsune on her back, she smiled not taking her hair out of it's trade-mark twin pony-tails. She turned to her friend and grinned evilly, "Well, Nina-chan, shall I give them one last mission before I leave?" Her friend blinked the smirked, "I believe you should, Leader-sama." They both walked out smirking as they went to meet the other members. They walked in and at an instant all eyes were on them, Zasaku turned to them and smiled, "I will give you all one last Mission before I hand over the gang to my successor." She waited for then to nod and spoke again, "You're mission is to, never speak of me to new members even if asked by other gangs to know if I am still apart of you." They all started talking and she held up a hand to silence them, "I do not want to be remembered," she smiled at them, "But I will visit, and when I do you will call me Kit. Am I under stood?" they nodded reluctantly, "Very well, your new Leader shall be Nina. If any of you believe my choice is unfit to lead, challenge me now." No one walked up, she nodded, "Nina, they are yours to lead from now on." And with that she grabbed her things and left to go to work and smiled.

Zasaku sighed for the twentieth time that evening, why must she mix these foul smelling liquids? Her boss walked in and smiled at her, she glared at him, "I better be paid a little more for this, these things stink." "Don't worry, Seiya-san, you will. I came to check what you've done so far, what reactions have you got from them?" "Other than change into a rainbow of colors, blowing up a beaker, and making a very smelly jell, nothing really interesting." He nodded and left, she went back to mixing and took the last two of the beakers and started to think, 'I wonder.' She put the liquids together and watched them, they did nothing after ten minuets, she growled and threw all of her failed attempts to make what the lab wanted, and she had no clue what it was, into the garbage bin next to her table. She stopped and found that she had some of the jell on her arm and tried to get it off, it stuck, she tried harder and harder and it still wouldn't get off. She missed the bits on the polished lacquer flooring and slipped knocking over the trash bin, the other experiment liquids sloshed out hitting the arm with the jell, there was a loud pop and a bright flash and she was gone.

SKIP TO NARU-VERSE!!!!

Sasuke sighed, "That was close." He walked past his now knocked out fan-girl to the gates, he heard a loud bang and saw a flash of light and looked up just in time to see some thing falling and hit him dead on, effectively knocking him out and unknowingly getting rid of his curse seal. Naruto, Rashi, and Shikamaru ran up to the scene and took it in there own ways, Naruto freaked, Shikamaru sighed a troublesome, and Rashi just stayed quiet and blinked trying to figure out if what he was seeing was real. They saw Sakura lying on the ground waking up from the forced sleep she was put in, Sasuke on the ground PASSED OUT with an unknown girl sprawled all over him and she had EARS AND A TAIL! Rashi shook his head to clear it and turned to the freaked out blonde boy, "Naruto, go to Tsunade-sama we'll get Sasuke and this girl to the hospital." Naruto nodded and left with out saying a word for once. Sakura fully awoke and saw some thing she never wanted to see, some strange girl on HER Sasuke-kun. She was about ready to hit the girl when Shikamaru stopped her, "Sakura-chan, she's injured." She looked at the girl again and gasped; she was passed out and had bruises all over the parts of her body that you could see!

She stood up and sighed nodding then walked home, Rashi looked to his brother as Shikamaru looked back, and they both nodded and picked up both of the people before them and ran to the hospital. Sasuke groaned as he woke up, the last thing he remembered was something falling and hitting him. His eyes snapped open and he looked around, he spotted a bed next to his and blinked, there in the bed next to him was a girl about his age with bluish black hair and pail skin, "Huh?" the door to the room opened before he could take a real good look to his room mate and saw his two best friends at the door and blanched, he was still in Konaha, they smiled at him, "Hey, Sasuke!" they walked over to him still smiling, Sasuke looked to Rashi then to Naruto and back, the white haired teen spoke, "Oh, don't look so down, Sasuke. It's almost like your not happy to see us." Sasuke sighed, he was in fact happy to see his friends, he looked over at the girl next to him and got a real good look and his eyes widened; she had kitsune ears! Both Rashi and Naruto exchanged looks, "She hasn't woke up yet, she was found with you, or more appropriately, on you." He snapped his head back to the other two, "What?" they shrugged, "That's how we found you, oh and by the way your curse seal is gone but it's chakra is still with you and well..." Naruto started to fidget as Rashi smirked as Sasuke growled, "Spit it out, dobe." Naruto gave a half hearted glare at the bed ridden Uchiha, "Why don't you go to the wash room and see for your self, teme." Sasuke glared back but did as told closing the door behind him, both boys counted down the seconds in there heads when there came a yell from the wash room and the door flew open.

A wide eyed Uchiha yelled again waking the now forgotten room mate as he yelled, "I've got freaking wolf ears!" he checked his back side started to panic when he felt a furry appendage, "AND A TAIL!?" Tsunade and a few nurses ran in and looked at him then sighed, they figured out what he was screaming about, Sasuke turned to them and all but sobbed out, "Why do I have these!?" Tsunade cleared her throat and explained, "We beleave it's caused from the curse seal's chakra that's still inside you." He nodded and she continued, "We also beleave that Orochimaru was using demon chakra and blood to place the seal on you, mainly okami blood." Sasuke nodded again that made a little sense, a little. They all turned to the other occupant of the room when she sat up and asked softly, "W-were a-am I?" her frightened blue eyes were looking franticly at every one in the room but stopped at the boy with the ears and tail, she screamed, "WHAT THE HELL!?" she covered her own ears flinching and froze then started to shake, "OH MY KAMI! I've got animal ears!" Tsunade looked at her shocked, "Haven't you all ways had them?" she shook her head. Rashi snickered, oh this was getting good.

About a week later both Sasuke and Zasaku were released and walked strait to the Hokage office. They walked into the office and waited for them selves to be noticed, Tsunade looked up from her paper work and smiled at them, "I see your both doing well?" they both nodded taking off the straw hats on there heads, "Seiya Zasaku, you will be tested to see were you will belong." The office door opened again, Sasuke blinked and turned to Tsunade again, "Iruka-sensei is the one who's going to test her?" she nodded and they heard a small giggle, they turned to the small girl in the room, "I'm sorry but he seems a little to nice to test me." They blinked and looked at her she shrugged and smiled, Iruka sighed, "She's right, I am too nice." Tsunade nodded, "Sasuke, since you proven that you won't go to Orochimaru any more, but I want Iruka to fallow you, go find your sensei as well as your team mates." He nodded putting his straw hat back on and left with Iruka not far behind.

About an hour later Sasuke came back with Iruka, Naruto, Rashi, and Kakashi, he bowed and sat on a couch to one side of the room. Zasaku stood in front of the small group and smiled, "Hello." Naruto grinned and gave an enthusiastic hello, Rashi bowed smiling, as Kakashi put down his perverted book for once and did some thing shocking, he gave some one, who was not the book, attention, grabbed her hand and started babbling on about how lovely she was, Tsunade saw the girl clench her un-Kakashi-attached hand and pound him with it then started stomping him. Rashi cheered, Naruto guffawed, Sasuke actually laughed, Tsunade smirked, and Iruka blanched thinking, 'OH MY KAMI, that girl is strong!' Zasaku huffed and growled at the lump of flesh that used to be Kakashi, "Ask me that question again, old man, and you won't live to see the sun rise." Sasuke stood up and tweaked her black kitsune ears, "Calm down, Za-chan, he's a pervert he will do that." Said persons ears flicked and nodded, "Fine." She pulled on his tail and grinned sweetly at Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, are there any more perverts that I can beat up?" they all chuckled as Kakashi blanched as he stood.

After another hour Zasaku left with team seven to the training grounds, a kunai and shurican hostler strapped to her right leg, Kakashi held her hitai-ait saying, "You will get it if you pass." She sighed when they reached the training grounds and looked to Kakashi expectantly, "Well?" he groaned, "Okay, lets start off with Taijutsu!" she shrugged and stepped into her fighting stance, "Now, attack!" she charged at him and lashed out. Kakashi panted and winced as he stood up from the crater he was put in, it had been a good ten minutes since they started, he looked up to the smiling girl above him, "Okay, your Taijutsu is out standing, by the way what style did you use, I've never seen it." "My own style, it's a mix between Tiger and White Lotus; I'm the only one who's able to use it with out breaking any bones." He nodded and jumped out and landed next to her, "Next is Ninjutsu." She nodded, she knew what that was, her school studied in the old ways as well as new, she waited as he spoke, "Come at me with the intent to kill, got it?" she nodded and jumped away doing hand seals and yelled, "Water style: Thousand spiraling water pikes!" every one watching eyes went wide as thousands of spinning pikes made of water flew with lightning speed towards Kakashi. He was wet, burned, shocked, cut, and had some bits of crushed earth on him, but most of all his but hurt! He heard his team laughing behind him; she had used his old sensei's technique against him after he failed an attempt on her. He growled slightly at his students laughing openly at him, even the Uchiha kid was laughing, wow miracles do happen; he turned back to the girl in front of him, her black and silver tipped tail had gotten loose from it's bindings and was waving lazily behind her, "Okay, next is Genjutsu." She nodded and smiled getting ready as Kakashi led this one, and he failed at making her collapse, he watched as she yawned putting her hands in a seal, "Kai!" he slumped and handed over her hitai-ait.

Zasaku giggled as she watched her new team mates have an eating contest, she was done with her plate, she looked at each one in turn, to her left and orange clad blonde by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, to the left on the other side of the booth was a white haired boy clad in nothing but the color jade green except for the clan symbol in red on his back by the name of Nara Rashi, then to the raven haired boy in front of her by the name of Uchiha Sasuke, then she turned to her new sensei by the name of Hatake Kakashi at the end of the table, he had refused to sit in the booth. She smiled and stood up waving to them and walked out of the barbeque place and walking unknowingly into the red light district of Konaha. She walked strait into an old abandoned home and looked around, there was people in the room, the door shut behind her and she sighed, there went the exit. She looked around again trying to find who the leader to this group was, she smirked. She walked up to the sitting man at the other side of the room and promptly sat on his desk, "Taking away my door was not very nice." She heard a chuckle and looked at the man, "You walking in here was not expected." "I got lost, and it's getting dark out so I came in here for rest." She smiled at him and fiddled with the edge of her silver skirt shyly, oh she was going to have a blast with these men.

Sasuke walked to his apartment looking around when he spotted a familiar figure walking out of the red light district, he sniffed the air and his eyes widened, "Za-chan?!" she turned and grinned, "Sasuke-kun!" she ran up and hugged him, he hugged her back, "Za-chan, why are you in the red light district?" she scuffed the ground with her new thigh high boots and answered, "I got lost." He sighed and grabbed her hand, "Come on your staying at my place, Tsunade's orders." She nodded and fallowed him with out question. Zasaku ran to the Hokage tower her team mates not far behind and yelled, "Last one there has to go shopping for girl things!" and sped up, they reached the office and Naruto was the last one in and yelled, "Oh Kami, I lost!" Rashi and Sasuke patted the poor blondes back as they both knew, Kyuubi was laughing his ass off at him. Zasaku stopped in the middle of the room and took in what she saw, three ninja that she hadn't seen before, she looked to Tsunade who told her with a stare not to do any thing stupid, she nodded and bowed to the three, "Forgive my intrusion, I did not know Tsunade-sama had guests." Two bowed back, one a blonde teen who had her hair in four tufts and a huge fan strapped to her back, the other was in a full black body suit with a hat that looked like it had neko ears on it and a scroll on his back. The third, a red head with a gourd on his back, stepped closer as she stood strait.

"Seiya Zasaku, I would like you to meet Subaco Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, you three I would like you to meet Seiya Zasaku our newest konoichi." Zasaku smiled at Gaara as he looked her over, "You do not seem strong, you would loose to one punch to the face or gut." He looked at her his face unchanged as she growled at him, "I would have to disagree, Gaara-san." Gaara gave the faintest smirk and ran a finger down her cheek, she snapped and grabbed his hand, her straw hat flew off and her tail binding snapped as a blackish silver aura surrounded her, "Do not treat me as if I'm glass! I am far from it!" Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Rashi, and Sasuke backed away from the show of power she was doing, Gaara looked back to Tsunade, "May I take her some place were she would do no harm, or crumble buildings?" Tsunade nodded sighing as Gaara surprised Zasaku by picking her up and leapt out of the open window. Sasuke freaked, "Why's he taking off with Zasaku-chan?" Tsunade sighed again, "They've been here the whole week you and her where bed ridden, Gaara got curious about the bang and light that they saw when Zasaku came to us that night. He says she is quite powerful but doesn't know how she is. And he saw her one day when she was still unconscious and those two," she pointed to his siblings, "Said that he blushed and didn't want to leave or let the nurse take care of her." The boys feinted.

Zasaku growled, screamed, and hit Gaara the whole time he carried her and threw that whole time sand stopped every one of her punches and kicks, she tried to bite him once but ended up with a mouth full of sand. He stopped in the middle of a crescent shaped clearing and set her down gently as sand held onto her legs and hands; she struggled slightly and glared when she had no success. He stared at her then smirked, "You truly are a sight to behold, Zasaku-san." She growled at him her ears pinned back against her head, "I am not some thing to be looked upon and possessed! I am a living being now let me go!" he shook his head and ran his hand threw one of her pig-tails, "I am sorry if I'm acting brash but this is the only way I know how to make others listen to me." He heard a sigh then a chuckle, "Could have asked, Gaara-san." He looked down at her, she had a small smile on her face, "I give you my word upon my sir-name, I won't leave and I will hear you out." He nodded and the sand was gone she looked up at him expectantly, "What I said before is true, Zasaku-san, but I have more to say." She nodded and smiled sweetly, "You caught my eye since I fist saw you unconscious in the hospital to find out who got hurt and who had caught the Uchiha."

Zasaku blushed not knowing what to think when he continued, "When I saw you I wouldn't even let the nurses take care of you, let alone get near you, Tsunade-sama was the one who got me out of there the day you woke up telling me I had to go back to Suna and that she would send a message telling me when you woke, I just now got back and it was by chance that you came in today for reasons unknown." She smiled up at him, "Gaara-san, are you saying that you like me?" he blushed a slight pink and nodded, "Okay then I'm just going to forget those insults you said back at the Hokage tower." He sighed in relief and gave a soft and all most invisible smile it then disappeared when she asked a question, "Gaara-san, gomen but I read in some books that you carry the wind bijuu Shukaku? Is this true?" he nodded and turned his face away but he didn't expect what came next, she hugged him and his sand didn't try to stop her. Zasaku hugged the slightly older boy tightly and when she was about to let go she felt his arms around her returning the gesture as awkwardly as they could, she looked up at him and smiled.

Gaara had never felt a hug in his life, he had to admit it felt warm and nice. Shukaku watched this from the side lines and smiled, this had unknowingly set him free and released him of a cursed seal that Orochimaru had placed on him, he removed the kage hat from his head and stepped out, "Hey, Gaki, you better not go soft on me." Both let go of each other quickly as Zasaku held out a few kunai and Gaara's sand was writhing about, Shukaku laughed and held up his hands, "Don't worry, Gaki, I'm not here to harm you or your mate." Zasaku blushed, "I'm here to thank her. She released me of a cursed seal placed upon me the night I was sealed inside you." Gaara's eyes widened, "Shukaku?" the man in the robes bowed, "The one and only. But I have some thing for you as well." Chakra shot out of his hand and right into Gaara, he glowed for a while then he became visible there was red Tanuki ears on his head and a red ringed tail behind him. Shukaku grinned, "Ta-da! You are now, by bijuu law, my son and heir!" Zasaku blinked and felt Gaara's new tail, he shivered and she gasped, "Oh my Kami, it is real!"

When they returned Gaara was immediately swarmed by her team mates, giving him death threats and the works, she scoffed at there behavior, the way they were behaving you'd think they were her brothers making sure the boy would do her right. She turned to Gaara's siblings and smiled, when they to started to do the same as the boys around Gaara she sighed but listened none the less. When every one settled down Zasaku was blushing a very bright red that would have put Hinata to shame and Kankuro was giggling like a madman. Naruto pounced Zasaku and hugged her tightly making her squeak and Gaara to growl softly, Naruto sweat dropped, let her go, and rubbed the back of his head. She smiled and sniffed then frowned, "What the hell?"

Every one in the room looked over to Tsunade, or more directly, behind her with wide eyes as Zasaku kneeled with a whimper and Tsunade turned to see what made them stare and gasped. Behind her was a man with flaming red hair and a giant fox-like grin on his face, he was wearing a red long-sleeved nin-shirt, orange junin vest with a bright gold nine tailed fox on the back, yellow nin-pants bandaged at the bottom, they led to off white-blue nin-sandals, while his hitai-ait held the picture of a curled fox on the metal while the cloth was the same off white-blue as his sandals. He gave a perverted grin at Tsunade then turned to Naruto as a swirl of sand popped up next to Gaara, Sasuke got into a defensive stance, Rashi blinked at the red headed man behind the Hokage then quite promptly feinted, both Shukaku and the red headed man shook there heads.

When all this was happening a purple haired woman stepped threw the doors then laughed at the scene in front of her. Every one turned to her as she tried to catch her breath, "Hokage-sama, I have some news." Tsunade nodded, "Go ahead, Anko." "Two Akatsuki have been spotted a few miles out side the village walls." Zasaku jumped up quickly and ran out yelling, "I hope its fish boy!" Anko watched her run past and caught her last moment, "Whoa there fox girl!" she pouted at her, "But, Anko-sensei, I want the fishy!" every one sweat dropped, minis Anko. Anko smiled and placed a straw hat on her student's head and tucked her tail in her jacket, "Ok now we wait for the order from Hokage-sama." Tsunade nodded and waved her hand at them in dismissal. Zasaku and Anko cheered and ran out with the rest, minis the Suna-nin.

Kisame sighed as his partner ate dango next to him and hummed the dango song, no one, but him, in the Akatsuki has seen this side of him. Well maybe his brother but that don't count and this was the scene team seven ran into, Itachi eating dango and humming with Kisame sighing and grumbling about dango obsessions. Anko squealed like a fan girl and started fighting Itachi for the dango, as at the same time Zasaku squealed like a little girl in a candy shop and ran at Kisame screaming, "Fishy!" and tackled him. The rest of team seven, Kakashi, Sasuke, Rashi, and Naruto sweat dropped, shrugged then ran into the fray, knowing full well to leave Kisame to Zasaku. Kisame staggered slightly then glared at the genin attached to him, "You do know I can kill you right?" she gave him a fanged grin, "Yep but you can't right now. Tell me; fish boy, what dose lightning and water do to a fish?" Kisame blinked a few times then turned to his partner, "Hey, Itachi-san, what dose lightning do to water?" every one stopped fighting and looked at Kisame like he was a idiot as Itachi answered used to his stupidity, "It makes lightning more deadly, say you were in the water... You'd be a fried fish."

Kisame's blue skin paled and he looked at the crazed girl still attached to him, "I all ways liked fried fish." She licked her lips as he broke free from her death hug and ran yelling, "SAVE ME!" she ran after him cackling. Team seven and Itachi looked to one another as Anko sniffed and wiped away a tear, "That's my successor." They then all ran after both of them to watch the show. Kisame stopped and pulled out his Samaheda, berating himself for not thinking of using it earlier on the crazed girl, when she came to were he was he swung it down on her, only for it to be stopped by a clawed hand, he tried to pull it back, but it wouldn't move. Zasaku inspected Samaheda and nodded, "Not bad, instead of cutting it shreds the skin." She yanked it from his grasp and threw it to the side, Kisame glared at the girl and charged, she just smiled and got into a loose taijutsu stance, her hands in a claw like position with small sparks of lightning coming off her claw like nails. She sprung in the air and clung to his back, he looked back at her as she grinned sadistically saying, "Yummy, fried fishy." And started to electrocute him, she let go after about a minute and sniffed then pouted, "I'm allergic to shark meat. Damn, no fried fishy." She then grinned and pulled out a collar with a name tag on it that said, 'Fishy' and snapped it on him, "All ways wanted a pet shark."

Itachi blinked at his blackened partner then glared at the girl who was, quite innocently, filling a giant fish bowl with water. He watched as said girl picked up Kisame and threw him in put a titanium lid on the bowl with some holes for air, and turn to him and the rest of her team smiling, "Anko-sensei, I got a new pet!" Itachi did a few quick hand signs then brought a hand to his mouth inhaling deeply, "Fire style: Grand fireball jutsu!" he let it loose, it lasted only for a few seconds then stopped, she wasn't there, he smirked until he heard the one thing all Uchiha's fear, a fan-girl squeal. She tackled him from behind and grinned at him as he got from her grasp and glared at her, all he saw was the last hand sign to her jutsu and gulped, "Lightning style: Thunder strike." A bolt of lightning struck him from out of no were, after the jutsu finished he stood there twitching, Zasaku turned to Sasuke and smiled, "Mind doing the honors?" he smirked making hand signs and spoke his jutsu, "Fire style: Grand fire ball jutsu." The ball of fire engulfed Itachi, but the odd thing was when the jutsu stopped they saw a blackened Itachi with wide eyes, they blinked twice and the body fell to the ground in ashes with the eyes on top of the pile glaring at all.


End file.
